


L'Appartement (ou : La Fureur)

by Melie



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Français | French, Humor, M/M, Movie Reference, Private Joke, unleash the fury !
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-23
Updated: 2005-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsqu'on déchaîne la fureur du micro-ondes, le micro-ondes déchaîne la fureur....... (délire inspiré en partie par le film Road Trip)</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Appartement (ou : La Fureur)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angie Shinigami](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Angie+Shinigami).



"Déchaîne la fureur, micro-ondes, déchaîne la fureuuuuuuuuuur !"

A genoux devant l'appareil, Ban psalmodiait. Pour une fois, c'était Ginji qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds, et pas l'inverse.

"Par le Grand Arabatoune au Nez Poilu, déchaîîîîîîne la FUREUUUUUUUUR !

\- Euh, Ban chan…

\- Espèce de saloperie, j'ai dit DECHAÎNE LA FUREUR !

\- Ban… chan ?

\- Connerie de machine qui marche pas dès le PREMIER JOUR ! Je suis maudit, c'est ça ! Oui, je suis MAUDIT !

\- C'est pas grave, Ban chan…

\- Comment ça ? Tu te rends pas compte, Ginji…"

Ban se traîna vers le maître de la foudre et s'agrippa à sa veste.

"Notre premier appartement à nous… rien qu'à nous… payé avec notre argent.. nous n'avons plus de dettes… même pas à Pore… et… LE MICRO-ONDES NE FONCTIONNE PAS !

\- Ban chan… on a encore le four…"

L'homme au Jagan prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de se relever, retrouvant un air digne.

"Tu as raison, je me suis emporté. Mais c'était trop pour moi !

\- Ban chan !"

Ginji lui sauta au cou.

" Tu commençais à vraiment me faire peur tu sais !

\- Oui. Bon. Voyons ce four. On va peut-être réussir à manger quelque chose ce soir. Une pizza par exemple.

\- Oui, j'ai très faim moi !"

Cinq minutes plus tard…

"Déchaîne la fureur, four !s'égosillait Ginji tandis que Ban se frappait la tête contre le frigidaire. Déchaîne la fureur !"

C'est alors que l'appareil explosa.

Ban se précipita aussitôt sur son coéquipier, qui heureusement n'avait rien. juste un air ébahi.

"Ban chan, je te promets que j'ai rien touché !

\- Crétin ! Tu aurais pu te faire…

\- Euh… Ban chan… derrière toi…"

Le micro-ondes venait d'exploser à son tour. Il fut bientôt suivi de la télé et du téléphone.

"Je savais pas que ça pouvait exploser un téléphone ! s'exclama Ginji, réellement étonné.

\- Moi non plus mais… et merde y a le feu à l'appartement !"

Ce qui était exact.

Un peu plus tard, les Get backers regardaient leur appartement tout neuf brûler, de l'extérieur de l'immeuble.

Cette nuit, au lieu de dormir dans un lit confortable, comme il avait été initialement prévu, ils durent se contenter des sièges de la Thunderbird, enlacés, serrés l'un contre l'autre, Ginji profondément endormi et Ban maudissant toute la malchance qu'ils avaient.


End file.
